


Evidence

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Studying, Teasing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsutsui refuses to look away from the page in front of him, even if he’s not really paying attention to the words anymore. If he doesn’t get distracted Kaga will give up, and then he can finish reviewing for the test." Tsutsui tries to study like an ordinary high school student and Kaga opposes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agentelyan).



“Goddamn,” Kaga says from approximately the same height at Tsutsui’s elbow. “You’re no fun at all, you know that, right?”

“Please be quiet,” Tsutsui says, not for the first time and not with any real strength to the request. “I’m trying to study.”

There’s a groan of frustration, the rustle of fabric as Kaga sits up; Tsutsui refuses to look away from the page in front of him, even if he’s not really paying attention to the words anymore. If he doesn’t get distracted Kaga will give up, and then he can finish reviewing for the test, and--

The cloud of smoke the other exhales at him is startling, clouds Tsutsui’s vision and constricts his throat around a cough as he tries to turn his head away from the bitterness. He’s still trying to catch his breath when the textbook is tugged from his lap, Kaga heaving a sigh of judgment as he deliberately loses Tsutsui’s place.

“You can stop,” he says, tossing the book aside with a carelessness that makes Tsutsui wail a note of protest and reach out before Kaga’s hand catches his wrist and stalls his motion. “It’s fine, you’ve reviewed enough.”

“I was going to finish the chapter,” Tsutsui protests as Kaga leans in closer, the flyaway red of his hair catching against Tsutsui’s glasses. “Give it back.”

“No,” Kaga says, taking another inhale off his cigarette so Tsutsui can see the end glow sudden orange with heat. “Don’t be such a loser all the time.”

“Studying is  _important_ ,” Tsutsui insists as Kaga’s fingers slide against his wrist, turn into the suggestion of a caress. “I can’t be good without trying like you can.”

“How do you know?” Kaga asks. He’s too close for Tsutsui to see his features all at once; his gaze is caught by the dark of the other’s eyelashes, the quirk of his mouth as he burns away the last of his cigarette with another inhale. He takes the stub, crushes it out against the rooftop, turns away for a moment as he exhales the smoke.

“I just do,” Tsutsui says, watching the smoke of Kaga’s cigarette curl into momentary beauty before it dissipates too thin to be seen against the blue of the sky. “I’m not special like you, I’m just ordinary.”

“ _Hey_.” Kaga’s voice comes rough, fast with aggression, and then there are fingers at Tsutsui’s chin, forcing his face up into the sunlight. Kaga is glaring at him, he can see now, his brows drawn together into a crease of irritation over his forehead. “Don’t be a fucking idiot, you’re not  _ordinary_.”

“I am,” Tsutsui insists, choosing this one thing to stand for, this one claim to be stubborn about. “I’m  _very_  ordinary.”

He’s expecting Kaga to get irritated, to growl some kind of vague insult at him or just declare that Tsutsui’s wrong with no evidence to the contrary. But Kaga blinks at him, then startles into a laugh, and  _that_  reaction is so completely unexpected Tsutsui’s argument dies into stillness on his lips.

“Nah,” Kaga says, lets his hold on Tsutsui’s wrist go and reaches for his glasses instead. Tsutsui knows what’s coming, doesn’t draw away or voice a protest as Kaga eases the frames off his face, throws everything at any distance into a nearsighted blur. The other boy’s features are still visible, though, his eyes clear enough that Tsutsui can see the way they go soft as the hand at his chin slides sideways and up to tangle into a handful of his hair instead.

“I’m pretty sure ordinary kids don’t kiss their boyfriends on the school roof,” Kaga says, smug certainty so heavy in his tone Tsutsui can’t muster even the attempt to argue with him.

Besides, he reflects as he shuts his eyes, as he tips his head for the press of Kaga’s mouth over his, he’s willing to lose the argument if this is the form evidence takes.


End file.
